Theology
The universal Deities of Kikan are the Sovereign Host. A few cults branch off from these deities as well as some other groups who worship lesser-known Gods. It's said that the world was created by the Sovereign Host some one-thousand years ago. The nine consist of the following (please ignore broken links). *The Sovereign of Law and Lore Aureon, husband of Boldrei, is the patron of and a figure venerated by scholars and librarians. He is the god of magic as a tool for mortals to use. Although all members of the Host are considered equal it is typically written that the Host follows Aureon's guidance due to his vast wisdom. *The Sovereign of Hall and Hearth, Boldrei, wife of Aureon, is the goddess of hearth and home standing watch over the individual homes, as well as the community at large. When the savage wild presses against the safety of community Boldrei is there to protect it. Together with Aureon they form the core of the typical Vassals worship since most of their daily life revolves around the home and knowledge. *The Sovereign of Life and Love Arawai, sister of Balinor, is revered by rangers, druids, farmers, sailors and any who value fertility and good weather. *The Sovereign of Horn and Hunt, Balinor embodies the hunt and nature amongst the gods of the sovereign host. Revered by rangers, druids and barbarians alike Balinor represents the embodiment of nature, and taking what is needed from the bounty of nature. *The Sovereign of Sun and Sacrifice, Dol Arrah, sister of Dol Dorn, is the light, not only of the sun, but also of the good aspects of a mortals soul. Many Vassals see her as important as Aureon and Boldrei in the formation of a community, and believe that if more of their number recognized that their faith would be much brighter. The patron of paladins, diplomats and all who seek justice as well as explorers who bring light to dark and forgotten places Dol Arrah oversees all those who fight with wisdom as well as weapons. She also provides the light needed for Arawai's harvest. *The Sovereign of Strength and Steel Dol Dorn, brother of Dol Arrah, is the only chaotic deity of the sovereign host and embodies the conflict of good over evil. The patron of any who fight for a living such as fighters, gladiators, or athletes Dol Dorn leads the rest of the Sovereign Host into battle. Dol Dorn despises those who would shed blood for greed or power, but blesses those forced into combat by the hands of a despotic ruler honoring their sense of duty.Dol Dorn is often overlooked as part of the Sovereign host. He is mainly worshiped by the monks at the Doldiir Monastery. *The Sovereign of Forge and Flame Onatar, husband of Olladra and father of Kol Korran, is revered by smiths, craftsmen, artificers, dwarves and even a small portion of warforged. Wizards and Psions tied closely to the forces of fire also revere Onatar. It is he who introduced tools and weapons to the mortal races and continues to encourage people to improve upon them. Legend also states that it was he who gave fire to the mortals to help them through the cold winters. *The Sovereign of Feast and Fortune, Olladra, wife of Onatar and mother of Kol Korran, is a fickle goddess of luck and good fortune. Often revered when things are going well and reviled when things are not Olladra is worshiped by bards, rogues, gamblers, merchants and any who seek good fortune. Even her most devout Vassals can not come to grips with why she chooses to bless or curse on a whim. *The Sovereign of World and Wealth Kol Korran, son of Olladra and Onatar, is the only second generation member of the sovereign host which is fitting since trade and commerce only come into play once the other elements of civilization have been established. The patron of traders and merchants there is a darker side of Kol Korran which is revered by rogues and thieves of all nature. Though loyal to the Host Kol Korran frequently schemes and lays plots to enrich himself, often at the expense of other members of the Host. Kol Korran is heavily worshiped in Kikan, and the city of Kol was in fact named in his honour. Category:Theology